Master Control
The Master Control is a program in the Omnitrix. It unlocks functions such as access to all 1,000,913 aliens in the watch, remove the Limiter, and ability to transform and Quick Change with just a thought. It can be unlocked by a special code as seen in Gwen 10,000 or voice command by Azmuth as Omni stated in Hero Core X Ry-10: Power Of The Omnitrix. 'Requirement Before Accessing The Master Control' According to Omni, the Wielder of the Omnitrix must first master the usage of the Omnitrix and gain mastery over the transformation, both mentally and physically before activating the Master Control, hence the word "Master". It was necessary to prevent the DNAs from consuming the Wielder's mind and personality and enable instant adaptability between Quick Changes. 'Users Who Had Access To Master Control' 'Gwen 10,000' In some point in the future, Gwen 10,000 gain access to the Master Control. This allows her to transform and/or switch between alien forms with just a thought, thus allowing her to overpowers lethal foes such as Chimera and Vilgax. Because of the Master Control, Gwen 10,000 hardly ever touch the Omnitrix's activator core. 'Chimera (Future)' Just like Gwen 10,000, Chimera somehow gain the Master Control function in the Xenotrix, allowing her to instantly switch between Amalgamated Beasts with just a thought, though she still time out if she suffers too much damages or if she get tranquilized. 'Gwen Tennyson' In Gwen 10,000, Gwen 10,000 unlocked the Master Control function by imputting a special code. Gwen utilized the Master Control to become Ditto and allow the clones to transform into different aliens to overpower Time Breaker Vilgax then end him as Clockwork after Gwen 10,000's Frostblight freezes him solid. In Changing Fate, Gwen was able to battle Vilgax in equal footing with the Master Control but Vilgax still prove to be a dangerous threat and was only defeated by Chimera's Buzz Bomber, who threw him into his warship and send it crashing on the Pasific Ocean. The Master Control was disable by Vilgax's second hack. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 1, Cooper used his technopathic powers to unlock the Master Control for Gwen so she can combat the Negative 10 and their legions. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, the Master Control was disable as Cooper's hacking is not permanent after Freakazoid and Death Angel's battle ends in a draw. 'Casey Animal' In Chimera's Mutant Ray, Xeno confirmed that the Xenotrix has the Master Control. It was later unlocked off-screen prior to Change of Face/Ghostfreaked Out. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, the Master Control was disabled by Freakazoid after the former and Death Angel's battle ends in a draw. 'Ryan McCrimmon' According to himself, Ryan had unlocked the Master Control at one point prior to Hero Core X Ry-10: Power of the Omnitrix. He was attempting to re-activate the Master Control to gain an edge against Chimera and Warlord McCrimmon but forgotten the special code. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 1, Cooper used his technopathic powers to unlock the Master Control in order for Ryan to stand up against Chimera. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, the Master Control was disabled by Panzer. 'Trivias' *Even though the alien transformation were nicknamed differently, the Omnitrix recognizes them once the Master Control is activated. *It is unknown how did the Xenotrix obtain the Master Control function when during its creation, Gwen and Omni were unaware of the Master Control program. **Even with the Master Control activated, there are some scene where Chimera manually selects her forms. *The Baby Chimeras are able to shift between any Amalgamated Beasts form, showing they have an internal Master Control ability. Category:Omnitrix Category:Xenotrix